voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuma Akagi/Character
Yuma Akagi is a selectable butler in the game Butler Until Midnight. He's the head butler of the Ichijo household. Background Not much is known about Yuma, but it is noted that he was used as "a pawn" in the past. He also acted as a consummate shadow in the past, doing "dirty work" behind the scenes. The Real Him Yuma Akagi - The Real Him.jpg Yuma's Secrets.jpg Appearance Yuma has messy auburn hair that's parted on his left and the right side is swept back, and slender brownish red eyes. Outfits *'Butler Uniform:' Coming soon... *'Casual Attire:' Yuma wears a grayish v-neck shirt and a brown leather jacket. Personality Yuma is very charismatic; however, he also likes to tease you whenever he gets the chance. In your eyes, he's known to be a "jerk" and "two-faced." Yuma is also a person who - when given a task - will get it done; he will go to the extremes to satisfy his employer. His loyalty never wavers; this is shown with clarity when you are served tea with flower art on the cup which means "loyalty," symbolizing his loyalty to Mr. Ichijo, and perhaps, you. He comes off as very insulting, someone who you initially thought you'd never ever fall for (ie: Yuma calls you a pea-brained mistress and says that at first when his heart started speeding up because of you, he thought his pulse was irregular and that he needed to go consult a doctor). In addition to his insults, he also takes a liking into messing with you by mocking you (he taunts you, saying that Itsuki can beg a lot cuter than you). Despite his teasing, he is serious; he prioritizes things and gets them done right away before doing something else. However, even if he teases you, he still deeply cares for you, and he will go so far as to betray and keep secrets from you in order to protect you. This oddly possessive side of him is one he is often embarrassed about, as he sometimes blushes when you bring up jealousy. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You choose Yuma to be your personal butler for one month. Soon though, you find another side to him you never thought he would reveal: he is in fact very insulting despite his charisma. You therefore came to the conclusion in your mind that you would never fall in love with Yuma if he weren't a butler... but is what your mind saying really the same as your heart's words? In His Eyes Coming Soon... Lovers After Hours Coming Soon... After Sunrise Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Clandestine Romance Coming Soon... Clandestine Romance In His Eyes Coming Soon... Midnight Warmth Coming Soon... Afternoon Temptation Coming Soon... Trivia *He prefers to eat tamagoyaki cooked in broth instead with sugar or salt. *He is interested in astronomy. *He has a dog allergy. *He has the same birthday as Azusa Kurono, Haruhito Amano, and Kota Igarashi. *"Yu" (佑) translates as "to assist," and "ma" (馬) translates as "horse", so his first name means "to assist a horse." *"Aka" (赤) translates as "red," and "gi" (城) translates as "castle", so his surname means "red castle." Category:Article Stub Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:Yuma Akagi Category:Characters Category:Butler Category:Born in July Category:Cancer Sign Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type A